


i’ll be looking at the moon but i’ll be seeing you

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I had Writer’s InconvenienceTM, M/M, Sadness Over a Robot, opportunity, so this ended up Existing, the rover, this is a “Logan is a Nerd and I have No Self Control” fic btw, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: “Rest in space Opportunity” -Logan Sanders 2k19(based on a Tumblr post, Logan is really sad about Opportunity, that’s it that’s the fic)





	i’ll be looking at the moon but i’ll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> This was InspiredTM by a Post by lovelylogans on Tumblr, I’ll link it if I can remember haha

This was the saddest day of Logan’s life.

He ordinarily wouldn’t indulge himself in the luxury of dramatics, but this was a special occasion.

After, all, it wasn’t dramatic if the reason was sufficient enough for the reaction to be justified.

Which is why he had been huddled on the couch all day, wearing all his NASA gear and a Curiosity t-shirt, three empty boxes of tissues surrounding him and one more almost gone, eating an entire tub of Crofters ice cream.

The first one to find him was Roman, who seemed incredulous to see him wearing something other than a tie.

Fool.

If he was paying _attention_ , Roman would see that Logan’s tie was _underneath_ his shirt.

What was he, an _animal?_

Roman took one look at Logan—the tear tracks under his eyes, his glasses atop his head so as not to make them dirtier than usual, the half-empty ice cream tub—and said, “Hey, did you hear we lost contact with the Opportunity rover on Mars?”

Like he didn’t even _notice_.

Which he likely didn’t.

“Oh, really?” He tried to make it sound sarcastic. It was _supposed_ to be sarcastic. It was mostly nasally from his sinuses being messed up from all the tears and, ugh, snot.

“Yeah,” Roman said, observant as always. “It’s really sad, isn’t it?”

He sniffed. “Her _name_ is _Oppy_.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “Oh. You already knew?” He sounded properly dismayed now, although not for the correct reasons.

 _“Obviously,”_ Logan scoffed. Roman examined him, properly this time, and seemed to realize how emotional over this he was.

Roman swiped the empty tissue boxes off the couch (“ _gross_ , Lo! And you say _I’m_ the messiest roommate!”) and sat down beside him. He gave Logan an one-armed shoulder hug as he talked.

“She lasted for _15_ _years_ , Lo. That’s so much longer than the original 90 days they thought she’d last! She did a great job, and discovered so many cool things!”

“The coolest,” Logan muttered.

“So you know what? I’m actually not going to make fun of you for crying over a robot.”

“Wow.”

“I know, I know, I’m the best.”

“Not what I meant.” Logan threw a tissue—unused—at Roman’s head. The overly dramatic man yelled and fell off the couch.

“ _GROSS!”_

“It was unused,” Logan said as calmly as he could. “Besides, I was here when you cried over WALL-E.”

“That’s different—”

“All five times.”

“It’s _WALL_ - _E_ , you—”

“And when we had to get a new Roomba because our first one broke.”

“Mr. Zoom Zoom fell down the stairs, it was a tragic demise!”

“What’s going on here?”

The last question was asked by a very confused Virgil, who’d just walked in to likely eat shredded cheese right out of the bag. He took one glance at the sad scene and immediately froze.

“Nope. Nope, nope, _nopenopenope_.” Virgil shook his head firmly. “I’m going to get Patton, like, now. I cannot help with crying humans. Be right back, don’t stop crying, or do, that sounds wrong, bye.”

Virgil ran out of the room as fast as he possibly could, returning quickly with the fluffiest man they knew. Patton looked exceedingly confused for a total of three seconds before he seemed to realize what was going on, and his face grew impossibly sad.

“Oh, Lo. I’m so sorry.” He shook his head. “Can I hug you?”

Logan nodded sadly. Patton sat down next to him and gave him a huge hug. “It’s fine, Lolo. It’s sad! She did a _stellar_ —”

“Why.”

“—job, and because of her, we have the _Opportunity_ —”

“I implore you to stop.”

“—to do so many awesome things! She might be _Mars_ away from us now, but we’ll be seeing her again _Sun_ , I’m sure.” Patton squeezed him.

“Why are you doing this. On today of all days.”

Roman made his way back onto the couch and hugged the both of them. “Because we _love_ you, Lord Business.”

Virgil climbed his way into the middle of the group hug (“how _dare_ you leave me out of this”), making everyone fall off the couch in one big clump. There was shouting and shuffling, and no one was denying the day’s bittersweet taste, but they could spend it together, at least.


End file.
